


A dance of fire and blood

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass Daemon Targayen, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, House Targaryen, King Daemon Targayen, Story : The Rouge prince, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: What if Laena velaryon hadn't died? And if Daemon had been smarter, how would it have affected the Targayen civil war and his descendants?
Relationships: Aegon II Targaryen/Helaena Targaryen, Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Aegon III Targaryen/Jaehaera Targaryen, Aegon III Targaryen/Jaehaera Targaryen/ Daenaera Targaryen, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Alysanne Blackwood/Cregan Stark, Baela Targaryen/Viserys II Targaryen, Corlys Velaryon/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Aemon), Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Floris Baratheon/Aemond Targaryen, Harwin Strong/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Rhaena targaryen/Viserys II targaryen
Comments: 59
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: The Arrival of a Prince, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a job that I was working on for a long time. This is the first time that I have written about Daemon and Rhaenyra and I hope I can do justice to writing to them. Let me know in the comments what you think of the story. If you see any error, do not hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Notice, in this story many things that happened in the canon of books will change.

Daemon targayen -Pentos 117 DC-

Light was filtering into the room . Inside the room the rogue prince looked at the sleeping face of his beautiful wife . His wife Laena was sleeping peacefully on his bare chest . Daemon never thought he would enjoy this tranquility with Laena , _his wife , the mother of his beautiful twin girls ._

Rogue Prince, Usurper, Maegor Reborn used to call him during his time at the court of his brother King Viserys. Daemon still cursed his brother Viserys for not allowing him to marry Rhaenyra, his beautiful niece. He still remembered the many times he pleasured his niece while Caraxes and Syrax flew in the sky.

  
  


The Realm's Delight they called her, how could they not call her that, his niece was one of the most beautiful women he knew. If only his brother had allowed him to marry her , when he returned to the seven kingdoms after his first wife died , his bronze bitch , he intended to ask for his niece's hand in marriage , only to discover that his beloved niece had married Leonor Velaryon .

Not only that but she already had children of her own , that day he took out all his frustration by fucking Mysaria . Daemon thought his ambitions for the throne failed , until he met Laena . 

Laena like him , she was blood of the old Valyria , the same blood he flowed through her , she was a dragon rider like him , not only that she was beautiful , Daemon was struck by her beauty , she looked like a Valyrian goddess reborn .

From the moment he saw her, Daemon vowed to make her his, first by killing his foolish fiancé with Dark Sister. Daemon knew his brother would not approve of his marriage so he had to leave for Essos. 

During his time in Essos Daemon was truly happy at Laena's side, how could he not be happy, his wife was a cheerful, fun-loving woman who loved to fly his dragon, not only that she gave birth to two beautiful daughters, Baela and Rhaena.

Daemon loved his two daughters, they were the light of his heart, only his male heir was missing and then he could begin his plans for the Iron Throne. 

"Mmmm," whispered a sleepy Laena as she sat up, "My evil dragon, how did you sleep? 

Daemon smiled, "Phenomenal my little sea dragon," then captured her lips in a sensual kiss, Daemon's hands roamed all over her body until they ended up on both cheeks of her ass, Laena let out a restrained sigh as she squirmed at his touch.

"Daemon," the magic broke at the sound of two young twins entering the bedroom. Daemon cursed under his breath for being interrupted, Laena smiled at his reaction.

"Kepa."

"Kepa!"

cried both twins as they climbed onto the bed , Daemon grabbed them both in a tender embrace "My little dragons how did you sleep" .

"Well Kepa, Muna you have to get up, it's time for breakfast," replied Rhaena with her tender smile. Daemon rolled his eyes in amusement as he watched Laena snuggle Baela in his arm.

"Very well my little dragons, but next time you have to knock on the door, I understand".

"Yes Kepa" said both twins at the same time.

"My lord, a letter has arrived from King's Landing," replied a maid entering the dining room where they were sitting. Daemon opened the letter and read it, once he finished he smiled. 

"What is it Daemon?" Leana asked.

"It's my brother Viserys, he's allowed us to return to King's Landing, he says he wants to see his nieces," she replied with a laugh. Laena's face lit up, "at last we can go home.

"That's right Laena".

Later that day they decided to fly on their dragons, Daemon flew on his dragon Caraxes while Laena rode Vaghar. They flew over the city of Pentos , as they flew their thoughts returned to their ambitions .

_Returning to King Landing will be the start of my plans for the Iron Throne, now that there's not that bastard Otto to stand in the way of my plans for greatness._

Daemon never forgot how Otto always stood in the way of his ambitions , he got himself kicked off the small council , he made Rhaenyra his father's heir just to get him out of the succession . 

I honestly didn't know what went through his brother Viserys's head to marry his daughter to Eleanor . Everyone knew of Leonor's preference for men . Daemon thought for a moment that his brother would marry Rhaenyra to Aegon, it would be the logical thing to do, if he had done so his ambitions for the Iron Throne could never be realised, but he knew his brother was never a logical person.

_If he were a logical person, he would never have married Alicent, if he were a logical person he would have allowed me to marry Rhaenyra._

Daemon sighed, there was no use crying over the past, he had to concentrate on the future, and his future was the Iron Throne, Daemon smiled as he saw himself sitting on the Iron Throne.

* * *

* * *

Rhaenyra Targayen 

The princess of Dragonstone awoke in her chambers, beside her was her lover and sworn shield Harwin Strong. It had been more than three years since she began her secret relationship with her sworn shield. Rhaenyra still remembered the many passion filled nights they had had , Harwin was the second man she had loved , the first was Daemon , oh how she missed her handsome uncle , the rogue prince , she still remembered the night her uncle claimed her virginity , he had made her feel like the most important woman in the world , leaving sweet words of promises for the future .

_Promises he couldn't keep._

_He was supposed to be her husband and she his queen, Daemon promised her he would annul his marriage to his wife and marry her. But in the end nothing , Father threw Daemon out and forced him to marry Leonor , a sword swallower ._

But that doesn't matter , Daemon is now a married man , oh how he cursed the day he found out he married Leana , what hurt him most is that he fought for her hand .

_You fought a duel for his hand._

_Why didn't you do the same for me? You were supposed to be mine and I am yours, you left me with a man who felt nothing for women, forcing me to find solace in Harwin's arms._

_But that doesn't matter, I will be the future queen of the seven kingdoms, Daemon is a man from my past, I will rule the kingdom and my children after me._

Rising from her bed, she prepared to begin her duties as Princess of Dragonstone and future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. 

Arriving in the dining room she smiled at the sight of her sons Jace and Luke eating. 

"Muna."

"Muna!" 

both boys shouted at the sight of her. Rhaenyra smiled as she hugged both boys and planted kisses on their heads . 

"How did you sleep my little dragons" .

"Very well Muna , Jace and I are playing with our toy Dragons " replied Luke smiling . Just then her husband Leonor came in, she had a huge smile on her face.

  
  


_Probably after spending the night with her lover._

"Kepa" . Both children shouted when they saw him "How are you children" asked Leonor with a smile on her face. 

"Very well Kepa we are playing with our toys" answered Jace hugging his supposed father . 

Rhaenyra approached Leonor giving her a short kiss on the lips. They both had to keep up the appearance of being a happy married couple. 

It is bad enough that people whisper that my children are not theirs .

They both sat with the children as they brought breakfast .

"I see you are happy today Leonor, what is the cause of so much happiness? 

Eleanor gave her a smile "oh of course I would be happy , Leana will return to King's Landing along with her husband and daughters". 

Rhaenyra stopped eating before turning her face to Leanor with a look of disbelief. 

"Yes, within a moon she will be in King's Landing," she replied with a smile. Rhaenyra felt a knot form in her stomach. She would see Daemon again.

"Your father has allowed his brother to return to court with his wife and daughters," Leanor continued. 

_Why hasn't father told me anything? I deserve to know, I am his heir._

"Oh that's good news," Rhaenyra faked her best smile, "I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing your nieces. 

"Oh of course according to my mother Rhaenys they are very sweet girls , but I think Baela has picked up a lot of her father's temper " she replied with a laugh . 

Rhaenyra felt her anxiety rise.

"Sorry, I have a lot of things to do, make sure Jace and Luke don't miss their lessons," she replied as she got up from the table, Leonor looked at her quizzically before nodding her head. 

As he left, he took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing. Daemon will return to Landing, _Your Daemon_ , just when he was starting to stop thinking about him, he's back in her life again. 

_I won't let him take advantage of me again, I'm not a naive girl anymore, I have another man now, a man who really loves me,_ she told herself as she moved towards her room to take out her frustration by riding Harwin's cock.

* * *

* * *

It had been more than a moon since she had learned that Daemon would return to King's Landing. Rhaenyra stood in the throne room with her children and husband, to her left were Alicent and his sons. There was no love between her and Aegon, Alicent's whore always wanted her fat son to be king over her. 

They arrived the day before in the city , Rhaenyra flew on her dragon Syrax while Harwin and Leonor travelled by boat . On arrival they were greeted by Criston cole , who gave Rhaenyra the coldest look he possessed. Not that she minded, she was a dragon and a dragon paid no attention to those beneath her. 

There was a time when she adored Criston Cole, and how could she not, Criston was a handsome man and skilled with a sword, but everything changed the moment he asked her to run away with her. 

Rhaenyra scoffed at his proposal, she told him that she was a dragon and a princess, that running away with her sworn shield was not in her plans and besides she was in love with Daemon. From that day on Criston vowed to make her life a living hell.

The great doors opened and Rhaenyra held her breath for a moment. Daemon entered accompanied by his wife and daughters along with Corlys Velaryon and Rhaenys . Rhaenyra admired Laena's figure with her daughters, she admitted that her good sister was a very beautiful woman and her daughters too, both of us had inherited the lilac eyes and silver hair, a pang of jealousy came over her. 

_These were supposed to be his daughters, not Daemon's and another woman._

Rhaenyra stood in silence as she admired Daemon's figure, he was just as handsome and handsome, his silver hair had grown to his shoulders. Rhaenyra compared her uncle to a Valyrian God. 

Her father sat on the iron throne as he watched his brother approach, his uncle wearing that arrogant smile he loved so much. 

Both brothers were silent as they met, the court was silent as they watched the reunion of the two sons of Baelon. 

"Brother," Daemon replied with a bow. 

His father rose from the iron throne and stood inches away from Daemon. 

"Brother," the two stood in silence before they embraced in a tight embrace. The court erupted in applause at the reconciliation between the two brothers . 

"Brother, let me introduce you to your nieces, my daughter Baela and Rhaena," Daemon replied, introducing his beautiful daughters. Their father smiled at his two nieces, "I see that being a father has suited you well. 

He then greeted Laena warmly, and then Corlys and Rhaenys. Her uncle greeted her stepmother Alicent politely, Rhaenyra knew there was no love between the two, she knew that thanks to her children Daemon was pushed further into the succession to the Iron Throne. 

"On this day today we celebrate the return of my brother Prince Daemon with his wife Princess Leana along with their daughters Princesses Rhaena and Baela" her father announced to the court. 

Once the introductions were over, her husband Leonor came out quickly to greet his sister, both siblings gave each other a bear hug.

"Oh my dear sister, I have missed you" replied her husband emotionally. 

"Oh Leonor I have missed you so much too" replied Laena within their embrace . 

"Daemon" her voice was a whisper as she approached her uncle. Her uncle turned his attention back to her looking at her in awe before smiling "Rhae it's you, wow you look as beautiful as ever my dear niece" he replied with his usual mischievous smile . Rhaenyra tried her hardest not to blush. Daemon always had that effect on her, he alone made her feel like a newly blossomed maiden. 

"You look beautiful too Daemon," she replied with a smile, "I see your marriage has been fruitful," her uncle looked at her quizzically before smiling, "of course Nyra, let me introduce my beautiful daughters," he called to his two daughters who were with their mother talking to Leonor, "Baela, Rhaena, let me introduce you to my beautiful daughters. 

"Baela, Rhaena let me introduce my beautiful niece Princess Rhaenyra" both girls bowed perfectly before greeting her. Rhaenyra smiled at her little cousins "nice to meet you princesses". 

"Princess Baela asked quizzically, Rhaenyra let out a laugh, "Yes, my father is King Viserys.

Once she finished speaking with both princesses she went to greet her good sister Leana. "Leana is good to see you again" Leana turned her agency towards her "Cousin it is good to see you" she replied with a smile. 

Rhaenyra smiled "let me introduce me to your nephews "she waved her hand for ser Harwin Strong to bring her sons "these are my sons prince Jace and Luke "Laena looked quizzically at her sons turning her gaze back to her brother , her brother gave her a nod and smiled "Pleased to meet you , I am your aunt Leana". 

"Pleased to meet you Aunt Leana" said both brothers at the same time. 

"Let me introduce you to your cousins." Leana introduced her sons and her two daughters. 

"Tonight there will be a banquet, you are all invited," the King suddenly announced. 

Later that day Rhaenyra was with the entire royal family dining at the banquet. Her father and uncle were talking animatedly with each other. Her stepmother was with her children, Rhaenyra noticed the hateful looks Alicent was giving her children. 

_No matter how much you hate them, they will rule this country when I am gone._ Her husband was talking to her sister and parents. 

"So tell me Daemon how was your time in Essos?" his father asked Daemon.

Daemon smiled before answering "We were in Pentos, the prince of the city took us into his home, we were in Pentos for a few months before we travelled to the Free Cities". 

"Where were you uncle?" asked Rhaenyra curiously. 

"Oh we were in Lys for a while before we flew on our Dragons to Volantis.Towards Volantis, we stayed in a palace inside the Black Wall," replied Laena with a smile. 

Rhaenyra smiled at her good sister, "It must have been an exciting journey". 

"So Prince Daemon, what are your plans now that you have returned?" asked Queen Alicent, Rhaenyra noticed that her words contained a very venomous tone. 

Daemon turned his attention back to Alicent. "Now that my brother has let me return, Leana and I plan to live in the Drifkmark with our good parents, I hope you don't mind our presence," he replied the last part mockingly. 

"Oh no, don't worry Daemon, of course I don't mind, we are all family here," Alicent replied with his fake smile. Aegon let out a smug snort and his father hastened to give him away. 

"Aegon please behave yourself, we are all family here". 

"I think brother you need to educate your sons well, we don't want evil tongues to speak," Daemon replied with his cheeky grin. His father sighed, "I don't understand, brother, Aegon is the child I have the hardest time with". 

His stepmother glared at Daemon and his father. 

Music began to play, breaking the tension at the table. Her father asked her stepmother to dance, Leonor politely asked her to dance, it was not good for rumours to arise about the paternity of her children. 

They both danced politely, receiving stares from everyone present. When they finished, they returned to the table holding hands, only to find that both Daemon and Laena were not seated. 

They both went to the dance floor where they were receiving all the attention of those present . Rhaenyra noticed them both dancing , she noticed Laena's face , she had a dazzling smile and a look of total adoration for her husband , Daemon had his trademark cocky grin , whispering something in Laena's ear from time to time , getting knowing smiles . They both conveyed the ideal married couple . 

A wave of rage and jealousy gnawed at her insides. 

_Daemon was supposed to be hers, and here he is with another woman, with other children that didn't come out of her womb. As far as I could see Laena was deeply in love with her husband, not only that, Daemon apparently enjoyed his wife's presence._

_No, this is not how it should be, Daemon was meant to be mine. ..... He would be my husband and rule by my side._

Rhaenyra took a deep breath, trying to keep her jealousy at bay. She turned her gaze to Harwin who stood in the corner standing guard . Harwin smiled as their eyes connected. 

_It doesn't matter, Daemon is a thing of my past, now I have someone who truly loves me._

She stood up. "Nyra, where are you going?" her husband asked worriedly. 

"I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head, can you put the kids to bed?" asked Nyra.

"Of course, no problem".

Rhaenyra walked in the direction of Harwin Strong.

"My princess," Harwin replied with a smile. Rhaenyra smiled "I am tired, can you take me to my chambers ser? He asked with his knowing smile . 

"Of course princess," he replied with a knowing smile. 

They both left the ballroom , as they reached their quarters they both collided their lips in a passionate kiss . Rhaenyra began to undress her lover, it wasn't long before they both found themselves naked. 

Rhaenyra pushed Harwin onto the bed before furiously riding him as she would Syrax. She wiggled her hips furiously, enjoying his hard manhood inside her. 

It wasn't long before she felt his seed inside her, they both fell onto the bed tired and sweaty, Rhaenyra lay on top of her lover's chest trying to get her mind off a certain silver-haired, lilac-eyed prince.

* * *

* * *

Daemon targayen . 

Daemon was in his quarters in the Red Keep with Laena, having long since left their party in his honour, and first they went to put their two daughters to bed. 

His rooms were opposite theirs. 

"Daemon, where are you going?" asked Laena as she changed her attire, Daemon turned his attention to her. "I'm going for a walk around the city, I want to visit my old comrades in arms," he replied with a smile as he admired his wife's body. 

"Well that's fine, don't be too long, I'd hate to get up alone," Laena replied as she climbed into bed.

Daemon smiled as he moved in to capture her lips "Don't worry love, I'll be here before you get up". 

"Mmmmmmm you better," he replied capturing her lips. 

He then walked out of his room and headed out of the Red Fortress. Walking through the streets of King's Landing, a thousand images of his time as commander of the city guard came back. 

Daemon had missed his time outside the city , he still remembered how he meted out justice to criminals and rapists . The people of the city loved him, earning him the nickname the prince of the city. 

A smile appeared on his face, _Admire me, all of you, your prince has returned_.

Passing through the back streets of Landing, he made his way to the headquarters of the gold cloaks. 

"My eyes don't see well, Daemon, is that you?" asked Luthor Largent with a smile. 

"Your eyes are not bad Luthor your prince has come home" he replied giving his old friend a hug. 

"Hahaha I see you are back Prince Daemon, I see your brother has finally decided to forgive you".

Daemon let out a smug snort as he sat down along with several companions "What can I tell you Luthor, my brother has a soft spot for me, he can't stay mad at me forever," he replied placing both legs up on the table .

Luthor let out a laugh "You never change my prince, let me get you a fresh pitcher of beer". 

"Well tell me what King's Landing has been like since I left". 

"There's not much to tell, your favourite niece is now married with two children, apart from the fact that the princess and queen can't stand each other there's not much to tell.

Daemon pondered his words in silence.

  
  


"Oh, I know that look," Luthor commented with a grin.

Daemon shrugged, "I don't know what you mean". 

"That's the look on your face when you're planning something. Tell me, Daemon, did your ambition for the throne fade once you got your beautiful wife," Luthor replied. 

Daemon shook his head, "That's always been my goal, my plans have always been the same, I'm just having setbacks. 

"Oh please Daemon , your niece is married , and your brother already has several spare heirs with Alicent , you and your children are in line for succession ."

Daemon cursed under his breath , he was right there were now more candidates for the iron throne than before .

_If only my brother had allowed me to marry Rhaenyra ......_

"That doesn't matter , my goal is the same , one way or another I will get to the iron throne , remember I am Daemon targayen and Daemon targayen always gets what he wants " Daemon replied with his classic arrogant smile . 

_One way or another I will sit on the iron throne, King Daemon Targayen first of his name_. Daemon smiled at his dark thoughts and ambitions.

"Well enough of conspiracies and the iron throne, let us drink to Daemon Targayen, our prince and Lord Commander," Luthor replied as he raised his tankard, followed by several of those present. 

Daemon smiled as he raised his tankard high in the air and smiled. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Leana Targayen 

Leana was slowly getting up from her bed . Beside her, her husband Prince Daemon was sleeping peacefully. Leana smiled at the sight of him, approached his face and planted a kiss before getting up and going to her daughters' room . 

Arriving she found her daughters up . 

"Muna."

"Muna " . 

Both girls shouted when they saw her . Leana hugged her two daughters giving them a kiss on the forehead . "My little dragons , how did you sleep ?" . 

"Very well Muna , we were just about to go to your rooms " replied with a smile Rhaena . 

Leana smiled as she dressed and combed her daughters hair. Once finished, they went to the dining room. When they arrived they found her brother Leonor with his supposed children. 

_I know they are not yours Leonor_ , sighed before she could confront her brother about this matter . 

"Sister, good to see you , how did you sleep ? "Laenor asked with a smile . 

"Very well brother "Laena looked around to see if she saw Rhaenyra "Where is your wife ?". 

Laenor looked at him with a sad smile "she is sleeping , I beg your pardon she is not usually a morning person ". Leana nodded her head , her daughters were eating and chatting with princes Jace and Luke . 

Once they finished breakfast she politely asked them to go outside to play so she could talk alone with her brother "Rhaena , Baela you can go play with your cousins , I have something to talk to your uncle Laenor ". 

His two daughters assisted "Of course Muna". Once they all left he turned his attention back to his brother . 

"What do you want to talk about , Laena " replied her brother with a hesitant smile . 

"They're not yours are they." 

Leonor sighed and nodded "What are you thinking Laenor , how can you accept children that are not yours , what the hell is Rhaenyra thinking "exploded Leana as she looked intently at her brother . 

"I , I .... "her brother stammered before catching his breath and answering "Leana , you know my preference for men , on our wedding night I tried but it didn't work ". 

Leana took a deep breath as she assimilated the information , she always knew of Laenor's tastes , but she never expected her tastes to be an impediment to having heirs . 

"Do Kepa and Muna know about it ?".

"Yes ."

"And have they accepted it ?" . 

"Yes they have accepted it , please sister , I just want you to treat them as my real children " replied Laenor holding her hand . 

Leana took a deep breath as she understood what her brother meant . Leana did not hate children , but that did not take away the truth , children are bastards sim right to the iron throne . Leana looked into her brother's eyes , she looked at him with those pleading eyes , she reluctantly agreed . 

"Alright brother , but you have to know that those children may be the cause of a war in the future , if it gets out that they are not yours you will be in trouble " replied Laena , her brother shrank back in his chair clearly weighing his sister's words . 

"Thank you sister , I can always count on you " replied Laenor with a smile . 

Their conversation was interrupted by her beloved Daemon who entered with a smile on his face . Leana smiled at the sight of him "How did you sleep Daemon ?" . 

"Like a baby "he replied planting a kiss on her lips . 

"Laenor nice to see you "he greeted his brother politely "Where are the girls I don't see them "he asked looking around . 

"They are with Jace and Luke "replied Laena . 

"Mmmmm I see "he replied putting a piece of bread in his mouth .

After a while her good sister Rhaenyra entered the room along with her sworn shield Harwin Stromg , they both found themselves smiling , Leana looked inquisitively at Rhaenyra and her sworn shield and turned her gaze to Laenor . 

Leonor lowered his head in embarrassment. 

_Well it seems I already know who the father of the children is_ . 

Rhenyra smiled at the sight of them , but noticed that her gaze lingered staring at her uncle Daemon longer than necessary .

"Husband , Uncle Daemon , Leana it is a pleasure to see you "Rhaenyra sat down next to Laenor where they gave each other a polite greeting . 

"My dear niece , as charming as ever "replied Daemon with a smile . Rhaenyra blushed at his words "Thank you so much Uncle " .

"Where are the children? "asked Rhaenyra not seeing her children .

"They are with Baela and Rhaena , surely exploring the castle "answered Laena with a smile , Rhaenyra smiled back at her . 

"How did it go last night, Daemon?" Lanea asked her husband. 

"Where did you go, Daemon?" Rhaenyra asked curiously, looking at her uncle attentively. Daemon shrugged " I went to see my former subordinates in the city guard , we went out drinking in the streets of Landing " . 

"I'm glad Uncle , I'm sure you missed your old comrades " . 

"Of course , niece it had been a long time since I had been back with my old friends " replied Daemon with a smile .

Once breakfast was over, Daemon and Leana decided to look for their daughters. They found them all in the training yards of the Red Keep . 

"What are you thinking Laena "asked Daemon once they were alone in their rooms . Laena sighed "They are about Leonor's children." 

Daemon looked at her intently before answering "They are not your brother's children, I'm right aren't I ".

Laena sighed "You noticed that too" .

Daemon let out a smirk "You don't have to be blind to realize it Laena, only my brother doesn't realize he's too dumb to see trouble when it's right in front of him". 

Laena sighed "You're right, I don't know how he doesn't notice". 

Daemon let out a laugh "He's my brother , he's not too sharp for those things ". 

"I know who the father is. 

Daemon looked at him in disbelief "It's his sworn shield , Ser Harwin Strong "replied Laena . Daemon grimaced before looking at her intently "I see , it makes sense , they have his nose and his brown hair , plus we all know of Leonor's preferences ".

Laena looked out the window organizing her thoughts "What are you worried about " Daemon asked . 

Leana turned her gaze back to Daemon "My brother has asked me to treat them as his real children " . 

"Do Corlys and Rhaenys know ?". 

"Yes , my parents will accept the children as their own it was my brother's wish " . 

Daemon sighed "What the hell is my niece thinking , having bastard children with her sworn shield " he blurted out the last words with venom .

"Honestly , I am worried about the future of those children , I have nothing with them being Bastards , but that may be a problem in the future "replied Laena as she braided her hair . 

"What do you mean "Daemon asked inquisitively .

"They are Bastards , they have no right to the throne , many people will not support those children , there are many in the court who whisper about their children , a war could break out for the throne " . 

Daemon thought about his words "You are right Laena , the fact that many people question the paternity of the children could bring a problem in the succession later , I do not know why my brother does not realize , the moment Rhaenyra tries to ascend the throne many in the kingdom will prefer her brother Aegon to ascend the throne ". 

"Do you think Alicent will push to keep his children out of the succession?". 

Daemon let out a laugh "Most likely , Alicent like his father Otto have always wanted his blood on the throne ". 

At that moment a maid entered the room "My prince, your brother the king invites you and your family to dine with him". 

"Very well , tell my brother that we will attend " replied Daemon dismissing the maid . 

"How have you noticed King's Landing since you have returned brother " King Viserys cheerfully asked his brother once the entire royal family was assembled .

"As noisy as ever brother "replied Daemon with a smile . In the room was King Viserys along with his three sons with Alicent , Rhaenyra along with Leonor and her children were also invited . 

"I am glad to hear that , when will you return to Drifkmark ?". 

"In a few days your excellency "hastened to answer Leana . 

"I see , I am glad to be able to see that you are finally calmer Daemon , I see that your marriage to Leana has brought your wilder impulses under control " . 

"What can I say brother , I am married to a beautiful woman and not only that she has given me two beautiful daughters " replied Daemon with adoration in his voice . Leana looked down into her lap to try not to let her blush show .

As she looked up she saw her brother Laenor's smile , she also saw Rhaenyra's smile empty . 

"You are a very flattering person husband "replied Leana with a playful tone . 

Viserys let out a laugh "I'm happy for you brother , I hope now that you are a father I hope you will not be so impulsive ". 

Dinner passed smoothly and without a hitch . Laena and Daemon spent the rest of their stay in King's Landing in the company of the king and his daughter Rhaenyra , Leana found that she was very pleased with the company of her cousin Rhaenyra . She had not yet spoken to her about the parentage of her children , but Leana discovered that for better or worse her children were family , the same blood flowed through their veins . 

"Are you ready Laena " asked Daemon as they prepared in dragon well to fly on their dragons back to Drifkmark . 

"Of course Daemon " she replied as she approached Vaghar who was chewing on the bones of a goat . Leana stroked his large muzzle as she climbed on his back .

They had decided to return on their dragons while their daughters traveled with their parents by boat . Daemon mounted his Caraxes Dragon , immediately he gave orders to the guards to open the great dome so that the dragons could fly . 

"Soves "Leana gave orders to her dragon to take flight . Vaghar gave a mighty roar as he lifted his mighty wings into the sky , a moment later Laena was in the skies on the back of her mighty dragon . 

Vaghar , the mighty dragon of Queen Visenya , one of the chief dragons of House Targayen , one of the dragons that aided Aegon's conquest . She had only two riders before her . The first was the mighty Queen Visenya , the second was her great uncle Baelon the father of her beloved Daemon . 

Leana smiled at the many things she shared with her husband . While Daemon rode the dragon of his grandfather Prince Aemon she rode the dragon that belonged to her father Prince Baelon . 

_We complemented each other so well ._

Beside her she heard the mighty roar of Caraxes , Vaghar responded with a happy roar . Leana smiled at the sight of her husband's antics as he plunged flush with the sea . In the distance she could see the vast island of Drifkmark . 

_I'm home at last ._

* * *

* * *

Daemon targayen 

It had been three months since Daemon and his family had returned to Weateros . During that time he spent most of it taking care of his daughters. Some days Laena and Daemon used to take their daughters for rides on their dragons . 

Daemon remembered the day he took Baela flying , that day Baela vowed to have her own Dragon . While he used to take Baela on Caraxes , Laena used to take Rhaena on Vaghar . 

Currently they were heading to Dragonstone, his niece Rhaenyra had invited them to spend a few days in Dragonstone . Daemon flew with Baela while Laena did the same with Rhaena . Both flew on their dragons followed by Rhaenys and her great dragon Maelys . 

When they arrived at Dragonstone they were greeted by Rhaenyra who was with her sworn shield . Daemon grimaced at seeing Harwin Strong so close to his beloved niece . 

"Uncle Daemon it's good to see you "said Rhaenyra with a smile . 

"It's good to see you Nyra , you always look so beautiful "replied Daemon coming down next to Baela . 

To his left landed Laena and Rhaenys along with their Dragons . 

"Leana , Aunt Rhaenys it is a pleasure to see you " smiled Rhaenyra seeing them .

Once they dismounted from their dragons they headed inside the castle . 

"How was the trip "asked Nyra as they entered the castle . 

"The trip was fine , we hardly had any problems "replied Leana with a smile . 

"I'm glad , I've had dinner prepared , it will be ready in a while "at that moment his two sons appeared . Daemon greeted his sons warmly, bastards or not they were his blood . 

They then went to their rooms to prepare for dinner. Corlys was the last to arrive, because he traveled by boat. 

When dinner time arrived , Daemon along with his family went straight to the great dining room . 

"I hope the food was to your liking," Leonor said with a smile. 

"Oh of course brother don't worry" replied Leana with a smile .

"How is your life in Drifkmark uncle Daemon?" asked Rhaenyra to Daemon. 

Daemon turned his gaze towards his niece "Pacifico , I'm not complaining , my good parents take very good care of me" . 

Corlys let out a snort "Just that , I think we treat you like a king "she replied with a laugh .

Daemon shrugged his shoulders as he glared at him towards his good father , Leana let out a laugh as she saw her husband's reaction . 

"Well Daemon , Laena I would like to make you a proposal "began speaking Rhaenyra . 

Everyone paid attention to Rhaenyra . 

"I would like to propose an engagement" .

"An engagement ?" asked Leana with a raised eyebrow . "Yes an engagement , as everyone the world knows , my son Jace will be the next king of Westeros after me , I would like to propose a marriage between my son Jace and your beloved Baela " .

Daemon looked at his wife who had a shocked look on her face , Laenor had a smile on his face which indicated that he supported the match. Corlys and Rhaenys had a wary look on their faces .

"Think about it sister , your daughter would be the next queen of Westeros "replied Laenor with a smile . Daemon was thoughtful , his proposal had merit and would have benefits for both parties , on the one hand for Rhaenyra would help dispel rumors of the legitimacy of their children ,on the other hand if he accepted the proposal his daughter would be queen and her blood would rule the iron throne . 

He looked back at his wife she was giving him a hesitant look , turning his attention back to Rhaenyra he replied "I am glad you thought of my daughters to unite our families , but I think an engagement is too soon , I think it is better to propose this when they are older ". 

Rhaenyra nodded not very convinced by his answer , he seemed to separate another answer from his part "Of course uncle , you are right they are still too young for a marriage , maybe in a few years we can talk about an engagement ". 

"You're right Nyra , they are still very small "added Rhaenys . 

The meal passed without incident. 

Later Daemon along with Corlys had decided to take a tour of the Bars and establishments of rocadragon . 

"You know I missed you did not accept the proposal of the princess , what made you hesitate to accept ? "Asked Corlys as they brought a mug of ale . 

Daemon turned his attention back to Corlys "We both know the kids are bastards". 

Corlys sighed dejectedly in his chair "You're right, our son made us accept them as his own." 

"As much as I love Rhaenyra I'm not going to marry my precious daughters to those Strong bastards " replied the rogue prince as he drank from his tankard. 

"Then what are you going to do , their proposal has merit , if they marry our blood will sit on the iron throne ". 

Daemon knew he was partly right, the idea had its strengths his daughter would be queen of the seven kingdoms , but the very idea of his daughter marrying Harwin's bastard made his blood run red. 

"It has its appeal but I will not marry my daughter to a bastard," Daemon replied. Corlys sighed "Then what are you going to do, marrying off your daughter will bring us closer to the iron throne". 

"Corlys don't you realize that?". 

Corlys raised her eyebrow "Don't you realize that those children in the future will be a problem , most in the kingdom are already suspicious of those children "Daemon replied as he finished drinking his ale .

"What are you implying "asked Corlys as he finished his ale . 

"I'm telling you that a war will surely break out over the succession to the iron throne , Alicent along with half the kingdom are not going to accept a bastard on the throne , the only one who doesn't understand the situation is my brother , I don't know why he can't be suspicious of his grandchildren's true appearance "he replied as he ordered another round of ale . 

"So what do you mean , are you going to support Alicent and his children "asked Corlys as he drank another mug of ale . 

Daemon's nose and eyes dilated at the mention of Alicent and his sons "Never , as long as I live will none of Otto's spawn sit on the iron throne " . 

"So what are you going to do "asked Corlys as she sighed .

Daemon smiled "We are going to create our own faction , we are going to get as many allies as possible , no son of Alicent and no bastard son will sit on the iron throne " . 

Corlys smiled "I see you haven't lost your ambitions, how will we do it?". 

Daemon smiled as he began to count . 


	3. Chapter 3

Daemon Targaryen

  
  


It had been 2 years since Daemon had returned to his family from Pentos and many changes had taken place in his life. He had settled in Drifkmark with his Velaryon kin, his good father Corlys was happy to see his granddaughters living with him.

  
  


During that time his relationship with his brother had improved, there was still that tension, but it was nothing compared to the past. Surely his brother thinks that, since he is married, Daemon's ambitions would stop.

  
  


Her relationship with her good brother Laenor along with her niece Rhaenyra was always good, occasionally Leana used to visit her at Dragonstone on Vaghar. Occasionally Rhaenyra would come to visit them, but each time she came she kept insisting on a betrothal to her sons, and Daemon would easily turn them down.

  
  


Daemon always turned him down, saying that when they were older they would get engaged, that they were still too young. He honestly had no desire to mix his blood with a Strong bastard.

  
  


He didn't hate children in particular; whenever he saw them, he treated them kindly. Daemon always wondered why his brother Viserys ignored all the signs.

  
  


She loved her daughter so much that she was capable of not seeing the truth of her grandchildren, Queen Alicent always looked at them with pure hatred in her being, every time they used to go to King's Landing she would send her children away from Rhaenyra's children.

  
  


Increased tensions between the princess's faction, the so-called Blacks, against the queen's faction, the so-called Greens. Daemon smiled at the origin of his nickname.

  
  


_It seems that my arrival in King's Landing a few years ago caused quite a stir in the kingdom._

  
  


Reflecting on the identity of his nephews, he could not agree more with Leana's words.

  
  


_Those children will never sit on the iron throne, Alicent would never allow it. Nor would his children._

  
  


_What are you thinking Rhaenyra, I thought you were smart enough to know the trouble you are causing. Your father may not see it, but the rest of the country is already suspicious._

  
  


Daemon knew that a war for the Iron Throne was likely to break out, his best option is to increase his power in influence, to create his own faction of royal power.

  
  


His plans together with Corlys began to move, since his brother allowed him to return to court, he began to pull strings. She used to meet with nobles who disliked both Princess Rhaenyra and Queen Alicent.

  
  


There weren't many, but you have to start somewhere, and the second part of his plan was to increase his economic power. With the support of wealth and the Velaryon fleet, he was increasing his own prestige.

  
  


Footsteps brought him out of his daze, turning around he found the figure of his wife.

  
  


"Husband was looking for you," replied Laena with a smile. His wife was pregnant with their next child, 5 or 6 moons pregnant.

  
  


Daemon stood up from the cliff as he approached his wife, grabbing her around the waist, caressing her large bump lovingly.

  
  


"You were looking for my wife," he replied before capturing her lips. Laena smiled as she kissed him back with equal intensity.

  
  


"My father wants to talk to you.

  
  


Daemon raised an eyebrow, "Do you know what he wants?

  
  


Laena shook her head "Only that it has to do with the Steptons".

  
  


Daemon grumbled as he grabbed his wife's hand and they entered the house.

  
  


"Corlys told me my wife said you wanted to see me," he replied once he entered Corlys' plot.

  
  


"Ah Daemon I've been waiting for you, come have a seat there are many things we need to talk about "Daemon sat down opposite Corlys .

  
  


"I have bad news, the Triarchy and the Dornians are attacking the Steptons," replied Corlys as he went to the meeting point.

  
  


Daemon grumbled lowly, "Can't those bastards leave us alone, why are they attacking the islands now?" he asked aloud as he sat back in his chair and sighed.

  
  


Corlys shrugged "I don't know, but if we lose the islands, the Three Daughters can start applying their Tariffs, which is not in our interest at all".

  
  


Daemon nodded in agreement, most of their goods passed through the islands, if they lost their islands the Three Daughters could take advantage of this to tax their products and Corlys would lose a lot of money.

  
  


"So you want me to go and clean up the mess," he replied with a shrug.

  
  


"Oh please Daemon, aren't you supposed to be king of the Stepstones? It's your duty as king to protect your kingdom," Corlys replied with a laugh.

  
  


"Maybe, but right now I don't have an army to defend it," Daemon replied.

  
  


"Oh please don't be dramatic, I'll give you a fleet to help maintain the Steptonnes, plus you have your dragon Caraxes so it doesn't have to be a problem," replied Corlys as she poured herself a glass of Dornish wine.

  
  


Daemon weighed his options, a part of him wanted to return to the Steptons and burn all his enemies with his Dragon, he found war fun, but Laena's pregnancy put aside his foolish wars.

  
  


"As much as I would like to go and burn those bastards Leana's pregnancy prevents me from going Corlys, until the baby is born I won't move".

  
  


Corlys smiled "I see that my daughter has been able to curb some of your bad habits".

  
  


"What can I say that having a woman like Laena dispels my darkest impulses," he smiled at the thought of his wife.

  
  


"Then once my grandson is born we will talk about the Steptons".

  
  


Daemon nodded, both friends sipping wine as they talked about their old campaigns.

* * *

* * *

The birthing day had arrived. Daemon was in Drifkmark surrounded by his relatives. Daemon was nervous for some reason. Laena had gone into labour in severe pain and the maester and midwives feared for his wife's health.

  
  


A sense of fear gripped his heart, the thought of losing Laena as well as the baby filled his heart with dread. Daemon would be lying to himself if he didn't tell himself that he truly loved and loved Laena. At the beginning of their relationship, he saw Laena as a means to achieve his goals, but over time she made room in his heart. Her looks and status caught his attention. Laena was truly beautiful, one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom, not even his mistress Misarya could do her justice. He once called Rhaenyra the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, but that was in the past. Rhaenyra gained weight with her successive pregnancies, where once she was a skinny and beautiful woman she was now a chubby woman. Meanwhile Laena maintained her beauty and figure.

  
  


How could he not love such a person. From the moment he met her everything was laughter and happiness, she gave him two beautiful daughters, daughters he loved with all his heart.

  
  


Hours passed while Daemon had to listen to his wife's cries. After a few hours the pateras approached to say that the labour was over and Laena was bedridden.

  
  


He quickly entered the room where he found a weakened Laena looking up at him smiling, in her arms were two babies. Daemon was surprised to learn that he had had twins again. He sneaked his children to his wife.

  
  


"Laena whispered as he stood next to his wife. Laena smiled "I'm fine Daemon, this birth has been complicated, but I'm fine now "Laena pulled her two babies close to Daemon. Daemon marvelled at the sight of the two babies sleeping peacefully, a smile appeared on his face.

  
  


"They are beautiful Laena "Daemon didn't realise he was crying with emotion. At last he had his beloved heirs, what he had always wanted for a long time, not that he didn't love Rhaena and Baela, but he had wanted male heirs for a long time.

  
  


"Just like her father," Laena replied with a smile. Daemon moved in to capture her lips in a tender kiss. "Rest Leana, I'll stay with them for a while.

  
  


"What shall we call them," Laena asked. Daemon looked at the sleeping twins. "Aegon and Viserys, Aegon after the conqueror and Viserys after my brother," Daemon replied. Laena smiled. "They are beautiful names, my love.

  
  


Later, when Laena recovered, the rest of the family were allowed in to meet the new members of the Targaryen family.

  
  


"Muna," shouted both twins as they entered.

  
  


"Rhaena, Baela, come and meet your brothers, may I present Prince Aegon and Prince Viserys of House Targaryen," Laena replied.

  
  


"Oh they're so small," Rhaena replied excitedly as she walked over to see the twins.

  
  


"Laena," whispered her mother Rhaenys as she approached with a smile and tears in her eyes, beside her Corlys had a look of happiness on her face.

  
  


"Muna, come and see your grandchildren," he said, introducing the babies. "They are beautiful, true Targaryen princes," Rhaenys replied.

  
  


"Congratulations Daemon and Laena on the new babies," replied Corlys with a smile.

  
  


"Thank you Kepa" replied Laena with a smile.

  
  


It had been a week since the babies had been born. "How are you feeling?" asked Daemon as he entered his room to find his wife breastfeeding his children.

  
  


"Very well, these two are hungry," Laena replied with a smile. "I have sent letters to Dragonstone and King's Landing to warn of the birth of our children," he replied, closing the door and standing beside his wife.

  
  


"Do you think the queen will be upset by the names," Laena asked. I knew Aegon's name would upset Queen Alicent.

  
  


"In the letter I did not mention names, only the birth of our twins," Daemon replied, Laena nodded. He will probably call us to present our children to the court," Daemon continued.

  
  


"I hope it will be a few moons from now, the children are too young to travel," Laena replied. Daemon lay down on the bed, holding Aegon in his arms. "Look how beautiful they are, I'm sure they'll grow up to be great dragonriders," Laena smiled, "Just like their father," he replied with a smile.

  
  


As Daemon looked at his children and his beautiful wife, Daemon had a feeling that a new stage in his life would begin.


End file.
